My Jaehyun
by seojieuns
Summary: Neo-Humanoid -Artificial human yang dirancang agar terlihat dan menyerupai manusia- pun bisa merasakan cinta. [NCT. Jaeyong]
1. chapter 1

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

"Panas sekali!"

Taeyong bergumam sendiri. Dia merasa sudah seperti telur mata sapi beruap yang dimasak di atas wajan panas sekarang. Taeyong melepas pakaian, menyisakannya yang kini hanya memakai kaos dalam dan celana pendek, tergeletak di tempat tidur, berdekatan pada kipas angin tapi masih kepanasan.

Taeyong sedang menatap langit-langit saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia mendesis. Kenapa suara ayunan pintu saja terasa sangat menyebalkan sekarang?

"Kau harusnya belajar."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah coba tadi tapi otakku tidak bisa berfungsi saat ini." Dia merespon sedikit kesal.

"Tesmu akan gagal jika kau hanya malas-malasan."

Jaehyun bersandar pada kusen pintu, memakai kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna khaki. Cahaya yang menyinar masuk dari ruang tamu di belakangnya menciptakan ilusi cahaya di sekeliling rambut cokelat halusnya.

Taeyong memejamkan mata dan mengutuk kenapa Jaehyun harus berpenampilan seperti itu di tengah hari begini.

Meski Jaehyun terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja. Justru Taeyong yang jadi gerah sendiri, membayangkan betapa panasnya kulit dibawah kemeja hitam pas badan yang disetrika rapi itu. _Sangat Jaehyun._

Taeyong mengerang, mendekat lagi ke kipasnya yang sudah diset ke tombol high.

"Kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Tidak. Suhu tubuh Neo-Humanoid tidak berpengaruh pada suhu udara. Ada sistem yang mengatur suhu internal dalam tubuh kami."

 _Aku benci dia._

Taeyong sudah terlalu lama bersamanya, hingga kadang dia lupa jika Jaehyun bukan manusia.

Dia seorang (sebuah) Neo-Humanoid. Artificial human yang dirancang agar terlihat dan menyerupai manusia.

Mereka dimaksudkan untuk mengisi kebutuhan peran pendamping dengan tujuan yang dapat disesuaikan. Pertumbuhan fisik dan emosi mereka sendiri dipengaruhi oleh kasih sayang dan kepedulian pemiliknya.

Taeyong masih di sekolah dasar saat Jaehyun masuk dalam kehidupannya, begitu kecil dan jauh lebih pendek darinya. Sekarang, semuanya berbanding terbalik. Jaehyun tumbuh dengan cepat.

 _Aku pasti memberinya terlalu banyak kasih sayang, karena dia sekarang jadi jauh lebih tinggi dariku._

Taeyong mengembungkan pipi. Masih tidak bisa menerima itu.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh pipinya. Taeyong mencengkeram tangannya seperti anak kucing yang meminta lebih banyak sentuhan tangan dingin Jaehyun untuk membelai wajahnya.

Lalu sebuah ide muncul bergitu saja.

Taeyong menerkam Jaehyun. Setidaknya di dalam pikirannya begitu. Dia membayangkan baru saja berubah dari seekor anak kucing manis menjadi harimau buas yang siap menerkam mangsa. Padahal pada kenyataannya, yang bisa orang lihat adalah tubuhnya yang berguling hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur kemudian Jaehyun menangkapnya agar dia tidak terluka.

"Lepas!" perintahnya, menarik-narik kemeja Jaehyun.

"Apa-?" Jaehyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Aku ada ide, lepas bajumu, Jae!"

Taeyong menarik Jaehyun ke tempat tidur, berhasil membuka sabuk dan membuangnya ke lantai lalu mulai mengeluarkan kemeja yang tadinya dimasukkan rapi ke dalam celana. Jaehyun kebingungan

Taeyong membuka semua kancing kemeja hitam itu, memisahkannya ke samping setelah selesai, lalu menekankan tubuhnya ke dada Jaehyun yang telanjang.

"Ahh- enaknya. Kulitmu sangat dingin. Begini lebih baik daripada harus berbaring ditemani kipas angin. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ini sebelumnya?"

Jaehyun menghela napas begitu mengerti.

"Bodoh."

" _Mmmhm_ ," gumam Taeyong tidak peduli.

Dia memejamkan mata dan hal terakhir yang bisa dirasakannya adalah tangan Jaehyun yang membelai rambutnya saat dia tertidur.

.

.

.

Begitulah yang terjadi selama sisa hari di musim panas. Taeyong akan berbaring di tempat tidur, bersama Jaehyun di sampingnya di siang hari yang terik saat kepanasan. Dan kemudian itu terus berlanjut, sampai pada malam-malam yang terlalu dingin juga.

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika Jaehyun ada di kamarnya, di tempat tidurnya.

Neo-Humanoid itu, sudah seperti _bantal pribadi_ Taeyong.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran? :)


	2. chapter 2

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Taeyong gelisah. Bukan seperti sebelumnya karena kepanasan di tengah hari di musim panas, tapi kali ini lebih karena gugup sekaligus tidak sabar.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang hebat. Pesta pertamanya setelah masuk kuliah.

Tes masuknya berjalan lancar -terimakasih untuk Jaehyun yang tak berhenti mengomel menyuruhnya belajar- dan sekarang dia sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa. Kemudian seorang temannya mengajak Taeyong datang ke pesta ini. Tentu saja dia setuju. Dia tidak mau ketinggalan kesenangannya.

Taeyong membayangkan anak-anak seusianya berkerumun sambil menari dan minum-minum nanti. Dia selalu penasaran jenis kegiatan apa yang dilakukan _orang dewasa_ untuk bersenang-senang dari dulu. Dia sudah sering menonton film bodoh tentang pesta-pesta seperti itu, tapi itu film. Segala hal selalu dilebih-lebihkan dalam film.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada gunanya dia berpikir sekeras ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sudah belum?" Tanyanya tidak sabar.

Jaehyun sedang menyetrikakan kaos dan celana jeans yang mau Taeyong pakai –padahal pemilikya sudah bilang itu tidak usah. Dia sendiri sudah memakai kemeja dan celana panjang bebas kusut. Sudah wangi dan siap pergi.

Bisa menebak?

 _Ya, benar! Dia akan ikut bersamaku._

Taeyong jadi memikirkan ulang kenapa dia setuju dengan permintaan ayahnya, yang menjadikan syarat Jaehyun harus ikut bersamanya jika dia mau meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat kampus.

Memang, dengan adanya Jaehyun, hidupnya semakin mudah. Taeyong tidak kesepian. Jaehyun membantunya belajar, memasakan makanan untuknya, merapikan apartemen, mencuci dan menyetrikakan bajunya. Tapi lama-lama Taeyong sadar tujuan lain ayahnya itu adalah menjadikan Jaehyun penjaganya kemana-mana.

Taeyong mengembungkan pipi mengingat itu.

 _Aku akan lebih mandiri jika Tuan Perfect itu tidak mengikutiku sepanjang waktu._

Mereka sampai. Irama musik mulai terdengar.

Taeyong berbalik untuk menatap Jaehyun. Neo-humanoid itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan seksi dengan setelan yang membungkus tubuh tinggi dan bagusnya. Taeyong jadi _sedikit_ menyesal memberi Jaehyun terlalu banyak kasih sayang. Jika akhirnya, pesonanya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah begini.

Taeyong iri dan masih sakit hati karena setiap mereka jalan bersama, Jaehyun lah yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. –terutama para gadis, ugh.

"Aku masuk duluan. Ingat, jangan dekat-dekat. Perhatikan saja aku dari jauh."

Taeyong berbicara dengan nada penuh ancaman saat turun dari mobil.

Jaehyun memberinya pandangan tidak setuju tapi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jaehyun selalu menganggapnya anak kecil. Tugasnya adalah menjaga Taeyong agar _stay innocent_. Dia bahkan sempat melarang Taeyong minum-minum. Katanya walau diperbolehkan karena sudah legal, dampak minuman beralkohol itu tidak baik untuk tubuh dan bisa mengundang hal-hal tak diinginkan.

Taeyong mana peduli. Bukannya kehidupan perkuliahan harusnya seperti ini?

Setidaknya dengan ikutnya Jaehyun, dia bisa sedikit tenang. Tahu tidak akan pulang sendiri jika berakhir dalam kondisi mabuk nanti.

Dia mendorong pintu depan menuju kerumunan. Semua orang menari bersama suara lagu memekakkan telinga yang terasa disekujur tubuh. Taeyong merasa jantungnya kini berdebar-debar sesuai dengan irama lagu itu. Cepat sekali. Hampir sama seperti saat dia kelelahan sehabis _work out_ karena dipaksa Jaehyun yang mengomentari bentuk tubuhnya.

Udara di sekitarnya berbau menusuk. Mungkin campuran berbagai macam parfum, asap rokok, keringat dan alkohol uhh- entahlah. Sedikit menjijikkan sebenarnya untuk hidungnya yang sensitif.

Taeyong bergerak menjauh ke arah dapur, melihat setumpuk gelas plastik merah dan mengisinya dengan cairan merah di dalam teko yang ada di sebelahnya.

 _Cheers!_

Dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tapi melanjutkan menenguk habis minuman itu.

Taeyong menghela napas kecewa, mengembungkan pipi.

"-cuma sirup ternyata."

 _Tidak keren, ah._

Merasa tidak ada gunanya, dia kembali keluar. Niatnya untuk menikmati pesta sekaligus mencoba minum, tapi Taeyong hanya terus berjalan -bergeser-geser pelan sebenarnya- di sisi ruangan yang bagian tengahnya dijadikan lantai dansa dadakan, melihat tubuh-tubuh menggeliat dan saling bergesekan. Hingga sampai ke sebuah meja, penuh gelas-gelas kaca dengan minuman warna-warni dan buah-buahan.

 _Akhirnya!_

Taeyong mengambil satu dan mencobanya. Alisnya berkerut.

Dia mulai berpikir, apa semua orang hanya sedang berakting saat terlihat _sangaaaat_ menikmati minuman seperti ini? Rasanya biasa saja. Tidak jauh lebih enak dari chocholate milkshake atau milktea kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba yang lainnya, kan?" Taeyong berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengambil gelas-gelas lain dan mencicipinya satu persatu. Yang menjadi favoritnya, adalah yang berwana pink dengan tambahan buah cherry. Tapi rasanya belum puas. Dia tidak merasakan efek apapun setelah mencoba semua minuman itu.

Matanya berkelana lagi dan berhenti pada botol berisi cairan bening kecoklatan di ujung meja.

Itu dia! Itu minuman beralkohol yang sering dia lihat di film-film.

Taeyong mengambil gelas kosong, mengisinya, mendekatkan ujung gelas itu kebibirnya lalu menegaknya dalam satu kali tegukan. _One-shot_.

Mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan untuk pemula sepertinya. Rasanya panas membakar tenggorokan dan Taeyong sempat tersedak. Tapi setidaknya rasanya- HEBAT!

"Hehehehe. Hik-"

.

.

.

"Maaf. Permisi, nona-nona."

Jaehyun menyelinap pergi dari sekumpulan gadis yang sudah mengerubuninya sejak pertama kali dia masuk. Dia disini hanya untuk mengawasi Taeyong, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal lain. Apalagi ajakan untuk bersenang-senang yang mereka tawarkan.

Dimana dia?

Target: _locked._

Taeyong sedang menari tak terkendali di tengah lantai dansa dengan seorang pemuda asing dibelakangnya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa dikenali oleh memori otak Neo-Humandroid Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu menarik lengannya ke sudut, ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Taeyong mengikutinya dengan suka rela sambil tertawa-tawa, sama sekali tidak curiga karena tidak sadar karena mabuk.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Inilah yang tidak dia harapkan.

Bergerak cepat, Jaehyun menyusul mereka. Dia menarik bagian belakang baju si pemuda horny yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya menekan tubuh Taeyong ke dinding dan menciumi lehernya.

"Memanfaatkan ketidaksadaran seseorang untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual adalah tindakan kriminal yang tercatat dalam hukum tertulis di negara ini dan diancam dengan pidana penjara paling lama tujuh tahun atau sanksi denda sebesar-"

Si pemuda itu menyentakkan cengkraman Jaehyun kasar kemudian berteriak. "Siapa kau, _hah_?!"

Wajah datar Jaehyun tetap tidak berubah.

"Jae-"

"Jae _hyuuuuuun_."

Taeyong lebih dulu menerjangnya. Memeluk lehernya dengan dua tangan, meracau tidak jelas dalam gumaman di pelukannya. Jaehyun mencoba menjauhkannya, memanggil namanya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tapi Taeyong hanya terus memperhatikan bibirnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri kemudian tersenyum lebar, berkomentar;

"Bibirmu terlihat _sangaaaat_ bagus. Hehe-"

Taeyong mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Jaehyun yang seperti bayangannya, terasa sangat lembut. Dia mencium bibir itu perlahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya di dalam mulutnya. Taeyong menggerakkan lidahnya yang panas di sekitar bibir Jaehyun, menjilat-jilat kecil sementara Jaehyun hanya diam berkedip menatapnya-

"Hey, kenapa jadi begini?! Aku yang lebih dulu bersamanya!"

Mereka dipisahkan oleh si pemuda tadi yang tidak terima.

Taeyong cemberut, tak suka.

" _Hnnnnh_ \- mengganggu saja. _Shoo, shoo_ -!"

Tubuh Taeyong oleng saat membuat gerakan mengusir dan Jaehyun dengan sigap menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Dia adalah tanggung jawabku. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil polisi," katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Pemuda itu berdecih dan pergi sambil mengumpat-umpat.

Taeyong berbalik menghadapnya lagi, mendorong Jaehyun ke dinding. Alkohol sepertinya membuatnya sangat berani, dan sentuhan pemuda tadi membuatnya horny. Karena tonjolan di celananya semakin memperjelas itu dan sekarang dia sedang menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaehyun sambil mengerang pelan.

"Jaehyun- uhhhh-"

Jaehyun menghela napas. Dia hanya diam.

Itu sampai Taeyong memukul kepalanya keras. Bahkan untuk Neo-Humandroid sepertinya, Jaehyun merasa kesakitan.

"Apa?"

"Balas ciumanku, Jaehyun bodoh!"

Taeyong cemberut, menarik kepala Jaehyun menunduk dengan memeluk lehernya. Kemudian menciumnya lagi.

Jaehyun menghela napas lagi, menurut. Dia membiarkan Taeyong menyelesaikan urusannya dengan memberikan sedikit _bantuan_ dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Taeyong terkekeh, tidak ambil pusing dengan Jaehyun yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki pakaiannya setelah dia selesai _mengotori_ lantai.

Dia terus meracau di dada Jaehyun yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar -menggumamkan sesuatu tentang tugas, dosen killer, bahkan sampai episode special spongebob yang belum sempat dia tonton.

Jaehyun menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali malam ini, merangkulnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran? :)


	3. chapter 3

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tersandung di pintu depan. Matanya berat, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya kelelahan -tapi senyum idiotnya tidak hilang karena menurutnya, pesta tadi itu adalah pengalaman yang _sangaaat_ menyenangkan. Lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang bisa dia bayangkan.

Taeyong melirik ke arah Jaehyun, yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah lengannya agar dia bisa tetap berdiri -tanpa masalah sama sekali.

Jaehyun menuntunnya berjalan tanpa banyak bicara. Ekspresi wajah datar, postur tubuh tegak, pandangan lurus kedepan. _Strict. Sangat Jaehyun._

Dari jarak dekat, Taeyong baru menyadari dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa semua Neo-Humanoid memang setampan ini?

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Sudah sam _paaai_. Awas, ah!"

Taeyong mendorong Jaehyun menjauh, ingin berjalan sendiri menuju kamar, tepatnya- tempat tidur. Taeyong merasa memiliki sayap untuk sesaat, karena jalannya terus oleng, berzig-zag dan dia juga tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri menapak di lantai, sebelum jatuh ke tengah buntalan lembut busa kasur.

Seperti biasa, Jaehyun tahu-tahu sudah ada di sisinya, menyodorkan secangkir air pada Taeyong.

"Minum dulu sebelum tidur," perintahnya.

Taeyong duduk, melakukannya seperti anak anjing penurut.

" _Mhhmmh_ ,"

Jaehyun mulai menanggalkan pakaian Taeyong setelah menaruh kembali gelasnya. Dia ingin membantu Taeyong berganti pakaian tidur -yang sudah dia siapkan, tapi Taeyong sudah lebih dulu kembali berbaring tanpa niat bangun lagi saat Jaehyun berhasil melepas kaos dan celananya.

"Kau bisa demam jika tidur seperti itu."

"Berisiiiiik."

Bukannya menjawab, Taeyong malah mengeluh menutupi dua telinganya dengan tangan sambil menggeleng-geleng, kemudian mengisyaratkan Jaehyun untuk mengambil posisinya di sisinya, dengan menepuk-nepuk area tempat tidur kosong tak sabar.

Jaehyun menghela napas, langsung mengerti. _Bantal pribadi_ Taeyong itu menanggalkan kemejanya sendiri hingga terlepas.

Taeyong melihat hamparan kulit putih pucat dan mulus itu dengan mata sayunya. Jaehyun naik ke sisi ranjangnya dan dia mulai mengelus kulit -yang kali ini terasa hangat- milik Jaehyun. Dia menggesekkan pipinya ke dada Jaehyun seperti anak kucing saat sang Neo-Humanoid memposisikan diri menjadi bantalannya, memeluknya.

Taeyong membiarkan mata dan tangannya berkelana di wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun selalu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang lembut namun sayangnya tidak pernah terisi oleh apapun selain kekosongan.

Taeyong tidak suka. Dia ingin _lebih._

"Jaehyun, tahu tidak? Aku itu _sangaaaat_ membencimu-!"

Dia mencium bibir Jaehyun sesuka hati, berulang kali. Mulai meracau disela kegiatannya selayaknya orang mabuk sampai lelah dan benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Taeyong menguap, meregangkan tangan ke atas, menggeliat ke samping seperti anak kucing. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Benar, pasti karena alkohol yang dia minum semalam. Efeknya hebat sekali.

Taeyong memegangi kepalanya saat duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi, ya? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa..."

Dia terus memikirkan itu, baru berhenti saat mendengar bunyi perutnya sendiri.

12:47. Tidak heran.

Biasanya Taeyong sudah makan dua kali di jam segini -sarapan dan makan siang dengan makanan seimbang empat sehat lima sempurna. Bukannya terlalu rajin atau apa, tapi biasanya ada Jaehyun yang tak pernah absen menyiapkan makanan dan memastikannya makan tepat waktu.

"-Kemana dia?"

Taeyong masih sedikit linglung. Inilah adalah rekor terlamanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur. Untungnya, ini hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada kelas yang dia lewatkan.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar tidurnya ke dapur dengan langkah malas dan terseok-seok.

"Jaehyun," panggilnya.

Dia mengucek mata dan mengacak rambutnya sambil menguap. Mulai kesal karena panggilannya dihiraukan.

"Jae-"

Matanya membesar dan jantungnya seakan berhenti saat sampai di dapur. Taeyong membeku di tempatnya, menatap pemandangan yang tidak pernah diduga akan dilihatnya.

Jaehyun. Terbaring di lantai. Tidak bergerak. Masih mengenakan pakaiaan yang dipakainya semalam.

"JAEHYUN!"

Taeyong berlari mendekat cepat mungkin ke sisi tubuh sang Neo-Humanoid di lantai, histeris. Matanya melebar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Taeyong panik. Tangannya memegang wajah, lengan, dada Jaehyun, memastikannya masih bernapas dan hidup.

"Bangun! Jaehyun kau kenapa?!"

Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh itu kalap.

"JAEHYUN!"

Mata Jaehyun terbuka. Taeyong tersentak mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah saat Jaehyun bergerak refleks hingga terduduk kaku, menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Taeyong. Kau sudah bangun?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Seakan dia tidak baru saja terbaring dilantai dan tak bergerak selama beberapa saat tadi.

"Apa- apa yang terjadi?" bisik Taeyong, syok.

Jaehyun berkedip mendengar pertanyaan tak spesifik itu. Dia me-recall kejadian yang terjadi kemarin di otak buatannya. Menjawab akan maksud pertanyaan yang paling mungkin ditanyakan.

"Kita pergi ke pesta. Kau mabuk semalam. Aku membawamu pulang. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku ingat itu!" Taeyong berteriak. "Maksudku! Apa- apa yang barusan terjadi padamu?!"

Jaehyun kebingungan.

"Aku kenapa?"

Taeyong memukul kepalanya kesal. Saking kesalnya matanya sampai berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa?"

"KAU TERGELETAK DAN TIDAK BERGERAK TADI!"

Jaehyun mengerjap lagi. Hanya menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya polos.

"BODOH!"

Taeyong menerjangnya dalam pelukan hingga Jaehyun terbaring lagi. Dia menangis dan berteriak berlebihan seperti anak kecil sambil terus mengatai Jaehyun dan memukulinya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa! Bodoh! Jaehyun, bodoh! Jangan membuaku takut! Aku membencimu, Jaehyun sialan! _Huaaaa_ -"

Jaehyun tidak bisa berfokus pada itu, melainkan pada perkataan Taeyong semalam yang kembali terputar di kepalanya. Dia tidak memproses itu dengan benar saat ini. Kenapa?

"Aku tidak tahu," lanjutnya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit... _aneh_."

"ANEH?!"

Taeyong berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Dia mendorong Jaehyun lagi.

"ANEH BAGAIMANA?! KAU TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MERASAKAN PERASAAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Taeyong menyemburkan kalimatnya. Secara harfiah.

Seorang Neo-Humanoid tidak seharusnya merasa "aneh". Mereka selalu bisa mendeskripsikan dan melabeli perasaan yang mereka rasakan dengan ekspresi dan perkataan yang sudah mereka pelajari dari saraf sensori di tubuh mereka maupun pengalaman selama hidup. Mereka sudah diset seperti itu.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?!"

Taeyong meraih bahu Jaehyun dan mulai mengguncang bahunya berulang tanpa perasaan.

"Berhenti, Taeyong. Aku mulai pusing."

Taeyong melepaskannya. Ini bukan ide bagus, mengingat Jaehyun lah yang tidak sadar di lantai tadi. Tapi Taeyong tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena terlalu panik, dan sejujurnya melihat kepala Jaehyun tergoyang-goyang pasrah dan komikal seperti tadi juga sedikit lucu menurutnya. Setidaknya itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau mau aku membawamu ke dokter?" tanyanya khawatir.

Dia bisa merilekskan sedikit badannya yang kaku dan tegang sekarang, membiarkan beban tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi sampai pantatnya menyentuh lantai.

"Dokter biasa tidak bisa mendiagnosis Neo-Humanoid. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau bisa membawaku ke tempat dimana aku diproduksi. NCT. Neo Center Technology."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Ide bagus. Kita kesana sekarang. Aku akan bersiap dan mencari alamatnya dulu-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tahu di mana tempatnya, tersimpan di memori otakku sejak aku dibuat."

Jaehyun mengetuk pelipisnya dua kali. Sang Neo-Humanoid itu bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya juga.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan kita-"

"Tidak! Biar aku saja. Aku yang akan menyetir kali ini. Cukup tunjukkan saja jalannya. Aku takut jika kau-" Taeyong memberi isyarat untuk tak mau mendengar bantahan apapun, "- _seperti tadi lagi_."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

Itulah yang Taeyong benci dari Jaehyun. Dia selalu terlihat tenang dan bisa berpikir rasional tak peduli di situasi seperti apapun. Hal ini sudah menjadi kejadian sehari-hari di kehidupan Taeyong, bersama Jaehyun yang begitu penurut, dewasa, dan sangat dirinya.

Taeyong menghela napas, sebelum berubah pucat karena menyadari sesuatu.

Jaehyun yang baru mau memberikan kunci mobil, tidak jadi melakukannya. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Taeyong karena mengenal baik pemuda itu.

"Sudah sana bersiap. Aku yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau kita sampai di sana lebih lama dari yang seharusnya karena menunggumu selesai menyetir seperti siput."

Jaehyun berbalik pergi, tersenyum tipis sambil mengabaikan teriakan nyaring Taeyong yang protes padanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran? :)


	4. chapter 4

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Perjalanan mengambil waktu tiga puluh menit, tapi terasa berjam-jam untuk Taeyong. Tidak ada keanehan lain pada Jaehyun setelah itu, dia masih sangat Jaehyun, namun bukan berarti kekhawatirannya berhenti.

Saat mobil sudah terparkir, mereka masuk menuju lobi. Taeyong menarik -menyeret- Jaehyun yang hanya pasrah, bersamanya.

Dindingnya berwarna putih. Segala hal di sepanjang lobi itu dibuat dari marmer, baja, dan kaca. Ada sebuah meja resepsionis terlihat dari pintu masuk, dimana di belakang, di bagian atasnya bertuliskan inisial dan nama perusahaan. Besar dan jelas. Berwarna silver.

 _NCT_

 _Neo Center Technology_

Taeyong mendekat ke sana, terlalu bersemangat sampai terkesan menggebrak meja marmer itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Seorang wanita yang menunggu di sana terlihat tak terganggu dengan tingkahnya, justru tersenyum ceria menyambut.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata nona dengan bunny-smile itu.

Taeyong memperhatikan ada nama 'Nayeon, Im' di nametag-nya.

"Dia- ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."

Taeyong menunjuk Jaehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Berhenti sejenak menormalkan napasnya dulu.

"Dia Neo-Humanoid. Tapi tadi, aku menemukannya pingsan. Dia juga bilang, dia merasa 'aneh'. Aku ingin bicara pada siapapun yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi."

Jaehyun berkedip kemudian tersenyum kecil membalas bunny-smile nona itu. Mereka bertatap-tatapan seperti itu beberapa waktu. Taeyong bisa melihat nona muda itu meleleh karena senyum Jaehyun yang memunculkan dimple di pipinya.

Taeyong geram. "Nona?"

Sadar, si nona bunny-smile hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengambil gagang telepon.

"Saya akan buatkan janji dengan salah satu engineer kami untuk sesi konsultasi. Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Kalian bisa duduk di kursi yang ada di lobi ini atau menuju ruangan di ujung lorong sana. Ada kue, kopi, dan isi ulang energi gratis untuk Neo-Human."

Taeyong sangat suka kue, dan dia juga lapar karena belum makan apapun. Tapi suasana hatinya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

"Terimakasih. Kami menunggu di sini saja."

.

.

.

Menunggu sebentar yang dimaksud nona di meja resepsionis tadi berarti menunggu kurang lebih satu jam sampai mereka kembali dipanggil dan disuruh masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Siapapun engineer yang dimaksudnya ini, sepertinya dia orang penting dan sangat sibuk.

Taeyong cukup terkaget saat melihatnya secara langsung.

Engineer ini bertubuh kecil, tingginya sepantaran dengan Taeyong. Memakai jas putih laboratorium dan kacamata besar bening yang keren. Ruangannya lebih mengesankan lagi. Bernuansa futuristik seperti di film-film.

"Halo. Perkenalkan, aku adalah salah satu engineer senior di NCT, Do Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa memanggilku Dr. Do."

Dia melepas kacamatanya kemudian menaruh itu ke meja bersama clipboard ditangannya.

"Bisa ceritakan apa masalahnya?"

"Neo-Humanoid yang bersamaku ini, tadi sempat tergeletak dan tidak bergerak." Taeyong menjelaskan sambil memegang tangan Jaehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Dia juga bilang merasa aneh. Aku takut ada sesuatu. Ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu."

Dr. Do memperhatikan Jaehyun dari berbagai sisi, mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lewat sini. Ikuti aku. Kita akan melakukan beberapa tes untuk memastikannya."

Mereka memasuki bagian lain ruangan, didominasi warna putih terang dengan berbagai mesin canggih, tabung, kabel-kabel sintetik dan layar komputer besar transparan.

Taeyong berjalan sambil terus memegangi erat lengan Jaehyun, tidak mau melepaskannya bahkan saat Jaehyun disuruh melepas pakaian dan menggantinya dengan jubah biru yang tak dijahit.

Jaehyun memperhatikan lengannya, kemudian menghela napas. Dia mengenal Taeyong dengan baik. Akan sulit jika Taeyong sudah menempel padanya seperti ini.

"Taeyong."

"Apa?"

"Lepas dulu."

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi dokter bilang aku-"

"Tidak mau."

Jaehyun hanya menatapnya lama.

Lima menit.

"Baiklah."

Dan kemudian Taeyong cemberut, menyerah, melepaskan pegangannya. Mulai bergumam-gumam mengatai Jaehyun bodoh.

Jaehyun mengganti pakaiannya tanpa sungkan kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas meja yang tampak seperti meja pemeriksaan itu tanpa disuruh. Seperti sudah sering melakukannya.

Mulut Taeyong terbuka karena syok saat beberapa kabel bergerak otomatis terhubung dengan belakang tubuh dan kepala Jaehyun.

Taeyong melihat Dr. Do sibuk dengan beberapa perangkat dan layar besar transparan yang ada di sisi meja pemeriksaan. Kemudian mendekati Jaehyun dan melihat sesuatu di balik daun telinga sang Neo-Humanoid.

"Oh, Humanoid tipe J!"

Wajahnya lebih cerah dan nada suaranya berubah bersemangat. Dia berbalik menghadap Taeyong.

"Ini tidak termasuk dalam pemeriksaan yang dibutuhkan. Tapi apa aku boleh menyimpan nomor seri dan melakukan scan menyeluruh padanya untuk membuat copyan struktur mekanisme tubuhnya sebagai koleksi?"

"-Ya?" Jawab Taeyong tidak yakin. Dia jadi penasaran. "Mmh, memang- apa yang membuat tipe J ini istimewa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku kira kau yang membelinya."

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya, yah- bisa dibilang, mendapatkannya dari seseorang."

Taeyong tidak merasa perlu menceritakan keseluruhan ceritanya.

"Oh, begitu." Dr. Do mengangguk paham.

"Neo-Humanoid tipe J sebenarnya adalah model prototipe pertama kami yang diperkenalkan ke publik. Limited. Hanya diproduksi 25 buah."

Tayangan tentang itu terlihat di layar monitor transparan.

"Menurut catatan, hampir semua tipe J yang terjual dikembalikan ke NCT dalam beberapa tahun karena keluhan malfungsi dan kerusakan fungsi motorik. Humanoid tipe J yang asli didiagnosis mengalami sedikit kesulitan tumbuh dan berkembang karena masih ada beberapa sistem yang belum ditemukan dan disempurnakan saat itu. Aku sebenarnya cukup heran melihat yang satu ini terlihat sangat dewasa dan responsif."

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapnya kosong. Firasatnya tidak enak

Jaehyun menatapnya dari pinggir. Dia tahu Taeyong mulai tidak sabar menunggu semua ini cepat selesai agar mereka bisa pulang sesegera mungkin. Ketidaknyamanannya sangat terlihat.

Jaehyun pasti sudah memeluknya jika tubuhnya tidak sedang terhubung dengan kabel-kabel ini.

Dr. Do terus berbicara.

"Aku akan melakukan beberapa scan untuk data awal diagnosis, dan menghubungi anggota timku yang lain untuk datang dan memastikan hasilnya lebih akurat. Tidak banyak kesempatan untuk meneliti benda langka seperti ini."

Benda langka, pikir Taeyong, tertawa pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak suka mendengar orang lain menyebut Jaehyun seperti itu.

Sekali lagi dia lupa, jika Jaehyun memang bukan manusia, dia sebuah Neo-Humanoid yang baru berusia 12 tahun dalam hitungan umur manusia.

Taeyong mendesah. Setia menunggu ditempatnya berdiri.

Dia melihat pintu bergeser otomatis dan lampu kilat menyala. Orang-orang berpakaian putih mulai berdatangan mengerubuni Jaehyun yang terbaring seakan dia benar-benar benda langka.

Taeyong pusing, dan tiba-tiba menjadi tak bertenaga. Mungkin karena belum makan apapun. Mungkin juga karena hal lain. Dia tidak tahu.

Seseorang mendekatinya.

Seseorang dengan wajah dan senyuman yang sedikit mengingatkannya pada Jaehyun.

"Halo, Taeyong-shi. Perkenalkan. Aku kepala engineer di NCT. Kau bisa memanggilku Junmyeon."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"Aku membawa kabar baik dan kabar buruk tentang Neo-Humanoid milikmu."

 _Bagus, apalagi sekarang?_

Taeyong menggangguk lelah, siap mendengarkan.

"Dia- tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya pelan sambil memandang Jaehyun dari jauh.

Neo-Humanoidnya itu balik menatapnya. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya itu.

"Ini sedikit rumit, sebenarnya."

Taeyong langsung berfokus kembali padanya.

"-Rumit?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Jadi begini, setelah melalui semua pemeriksaan dan diskusi singkat, kami menyimpulkan bahwa kami sudah mengetahui apa yang salah dengan Neo-Humanoid milikmu. Kabar buruknya, kami masih belum tahu apa kami bisa memperbaikinya atau tidak."

Taeyong merasa tidak terima.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya?!"

"Coba perhatikan. Ini yang ingin aku tunjukkan."

Taeyong melihat Junmyeon mengambil pisau bedah dari nampan. Dia meraih lengan Jaehyun dan mengiris daging di sana begitu santainya.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Taeyong berteriak histeris, syok melihat pemandangan itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kami sudah mematikan reseptor rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak akan merasakan apapun."

Taeyong melihat dan memastikan jika Jaehyun memang masih duduk santai seolah lengannya tidak baru saja dipotong oleh pisau. Cairan yang keluar dari bekas luka itu tidaklah merah seperti warna darah, melainkan sesuatu yang berwarna pekat kehitaman.

Junmyeon menaruh potongan tubuh Jaehyun tadi ke nampan dan mengarahnya pada Taeyong, yang seketika menahan mual.

"Bagaimana baunya?"

"Bau busuk dan karat."

"Itulah masalahnya." Junmyeon mengangguk, menaruh nampan itu lagi. "Apa kau pernah melihat Neo-Humanoidmu terluka sebelumnya?"

"Ya, dulu. Saat Jaehyun sedang memotong sayuran dan aku mengagetkannya dari belakang, dia tak sengaja mengiris jarinya."

Taeyong berfikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi dulu saat dia terluka, dia berdarah seperti manusia! Kenapa sekarang- jadi seperti itu?" Taeyong menunjuk luka Jaehyun ngeri.

"Neo-Humanoid milikmu adalah prototipe pertama yang masih mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Kami sudah membuat banyak kemajuan pesat sejak saat itu, untuk memperbaiki struktur biologisnya. Jadi, tidak seperti tipe terbaru yang bisa bertahan sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun, tipe J seperti milikmu ini mempunyai waktu hidup yang lebih singkat."

Junmyeon mengotak atik layar komputer transparan seperti apa yang Dr. Do lakukan, memunculkan tayangan tentang struktur tubuh Humanoid di sana.

"Neo-Humanoid sendiri adalah artificial human yang dibuat dari sebuah mesin dan sel-sel yang berfungsi membentuk stuktur biologis seperti daging, rambut dan berbagai organ lainnya yang menyerupai manusia. Sel-sel khusus ini memungkinkan mereka tumbuh, berkembang, meregenerasi diri sendiri, dan hanya bisa aktif dengan adanya kasih sayang dan kepedulian si pemiliknya.

Aku tidak akan memberitahukan detail teknisnya lebih jauh seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, perubahan stuktur biologis seperti ini mengindikasikan bahwa ada kerusakan pada sel-sel itu, membuat tubuh sang Humanoid membusuk dari dalam. Dan jika terus seperti itu... maaf, Taeyong-shi. Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonaktifkannya."

Taeyong tertegun dalam keheningan.

 _Jadi dengan kata lain dia mau mengatakan Jaehyun sekarat?_

Matanya basah.

 _Jaehyun bodohnya sekarat?_

 _Akan meninggalkannya?_

Taeyong menangis, berusaha keras mengingatkan diri sendiri bagaimana caranya bernapas karena dadanya tiba-tiba sakit dan sesak.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku juga membawa berita bagus."

Junmyeon tersenyum, menepuk bahunya. Dia mencoba menghibur saat melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya.

"NCT memberikan hak istimewa untukmu. Sebagai ganti pengembalian Neo-Humanoid type J yang langka, kami akan mengirimkan model terbaru produk kami ke rumahmu minggu depan! Banyak kelebihan dari tipe O yang baru kami kembangkan ini. Salah satunya adalah-"

Taeyong marah sekarang. _Sangat marah._

"APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU TIDAK MAU YANG LAIN! AKU TIDAK MAU HUMANOID BARU! AKU HANYA MAU JAEHYUNKU!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Review? :)


	5. chapter 5

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

"JAEHYUN! AKU MAU JAEHYUNKU!"

"Tenang, Taeyong-shi."

Taeyong meraungkan nama yang sama berulang kali -Jaehyun, Jaehyunku. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan Junmyeon yang mencoba menenangkannya. Kini semua orang di sana menatapnya dalam diam.

Air mata menetes semakin banyak di wajah Taeyong. Matanya sudah sangat merah dan wajahnya berantakan. Taeyong tidak bisa bernapas, napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya sakit.

"JAEHYUN, BODOH! AYO KITA PULANG! JANGAN TERUS TIDUR DI SITU!"

Dia berlari ke arah Jaehyun, tapi Dr. Do menahannya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menggapai-gapai Jaehyun dengan tangan kurusnya dari kejauhan.

Dokter mungil itu mencoba memberi pengertian dan berkata lembut. "Taeyong-shi, terus bersama Humanoid yang rusak bisa sangat membahayakan. Dia bisa saja meledak kapan saja dan-"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! JAEHYUNKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Dia semakin meronta dan berteriak.

Jaehyun memandang itu diam. Dia tahu, jika Taeyong memang sangat manja dan masih sering berlaku kekanakkan. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis hingga seperti ini sebelumnya, tanpa henti dan meraung berulang kali. Melihatnya begitu membuatnya merasa-

Jaehyun berkedip.

Bagaimana bisa? Dia yakin reseptor rasa sakit dan fungsi inderanya tengah dimatikan sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa _merasakan_ sesuatu?

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Jaehyun merasakan perasaan _aneh_ lain lagi?

Jika yang sebelumnya terasa menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Maka yang kali ini sangat bertolak belakang. Terasa ngilu dan sakit, terutama di bagian dada.

"Tolong beri kami waktu beberapa menit," kata Jaehyun.

Dia duduk di sisi meja pemeriksaan, meski beberapa orang menyuruhnya tetap berbaring dan hati-hati karena kabel-kabel itu.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya datar.

Dia menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang menyentuhnya. Tidak sadar jika tindakannya itu lebih kasar dari yang dia harapkan. Bukan sekedar gerakan mekanik biasa, melainkan dibarengi oleh dorongan hal lain.

Beberapa _engineer_ mundur terkaget. Emosi milik Neo-Humanoid ini terlihat terlalu nyata, sudah seperti menyerupai manusia asli. Sesaat tadi, jika mereka tidak salah lihat, seakan ada kilatan ganjil di matanya, yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong yang masih ditahan oleh Dr. Do. Kemudian pada Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin bicara hanya berdua dengan pemilikku."

Junmyeon menimbang-nimbang. Memperhatikan ekspresi datar Neo-Humanoid itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Dr. Do melepaskan Taeyong dan semua orang keluar dari ruangan dengan patuh saat diperintahkan.

Dalam gerakan lambat, Jaehyun menyentuhkan telapak kakinya ke lantai marmer, turun dari meja pemeriksa untuk berdiri. Seketika itu juga, merasakan badannya ditubruk dan mendapat pelukan erat disekitar pinggangnya.

"Taeyong."

Jaehyun mengusap punggung Taeyong dengan lembut, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jaehyun bodoh... Kau tidak boleh pergi... kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku... tidak boleh..."

Taeyong menangis sesegukan dan berbicara di bahunya, membasahi baju Jaehyun dengan air matanya yang hangat.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat dia membiarkan pemuda di dalam pelukannya menangis sampai Taeyong bisa berbicara lagi.

"Aku belum sempat memberitahumu," gumamnya. "Aku- aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya..."

"Jika kau sangat membenciku?"

Masih dalam pelukannya, kepala Taeyong terangguk kuat. Jaehyun menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali dengan gerakan kaku.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau mengatakan semuanya padaku saat mabuk, sebelum tidur semalam," katanya jujur.

Tubuh Taeyong menegang. Dia menjauh dan menatap Jaehyun dengan mata sembabnya yang membesar.

"A-apa-saja yang aku katakan?" Syoknya.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Akan aku katakan jika ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," bisiknya.

Jaehyun mengambil napas, berkata sambil menatap Taeyong dan mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Kau berkata kau sangat membenciku. Kau memintaku bertanggung jawab. Kau bilang itu semua salahku yang terlalu perhatian dan baik padamu sampai kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau membenciku. Sangat membenciku karena -"

"-kau membuatku mencintaimu."

Taeyong yang hanya berkaca-kaca kini mulai menangis lagi. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah. Membiarkan semua perasaannya tercurah lewat air matanya sambil terus sesegukan mengulangi kalimat yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaehyun, bodoh! Aku mencintaimu!"

Jaehyun memeluknya.

"Aku tahu." Dia berbisik. "Aku rasa perasaan aneh yang kutakan sebelumnya juga karena itu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu-"

Taeyong mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Mendengus keras.

"Jangan membohongiku! Kau Neo-Humanoid! Mana mungkin bisa membalas perasaanku!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi saat kau menciumku, memasukkan lidahmu kemulutku, kemudian-"

"BODOH! JAEHYUN BODOH! JANGAN MENGUNGKIT HAL ITU!"

Taeyong berteriak dengan wajah memerah, memukul kepalanya keras.

Tidak sakit.

Jaehyun berkedip bingung.

"Aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Dan sepertinya ada kekeliruan dari pernyataanmu barusan. Otak buatanku memiliki IQ yang setara bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari kemampuan berpikir manusia normal. Dengan kapasitas penyimpanan memori yang cukup besar. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku-"

Kalimat berbelitnya tidak selesai. Junmyeon kembali untuk memeriksa mereka lewat pintu geser otomatis yang terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa." Kata Jumnyeon, dia tersenyum. Dia datang dengan membawa berkas-berkas ditangannya. "Kami sudah berdiskusi lebih lanjut dan rupanya masih ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan, yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya."

Junmyeon menyerahkan berkas itu pada Taeyong, dan terus berbicara.

Taeyong tidak cukup paham mengenai segala hal yang coba dijelaskannya, kepalanya pusing. Tapi dia bisa menebak apa yang akan dia dengar sebelum Junmyeon mengatakannya.

"Taeyong-shi, kita harus mengirim Neo-Humanoidmu ke kantor pusat kami di Chicago."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to Review? :)


	6. chapter 6

My Jaehyun

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

Chicago  
– Kantor Pusat NCT

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan setelan Armani hitam dan modis masuk ke laboratorium. Terlihat sangat mencolok diantara dinding putih, cahaya lampu neon, komputer, peralatan canggih dan pekerja berjas putih lain di sana.

Dia menyuruh semua orang lain pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah berbincang sebentar, kemudian menarik sebuah tuas di sisi, membuat sebelah permukaan meja logam tempat Jaehyun berbaring menekuk, tergerak naik.

Dia menyapukan jarinya dengan lembut di pipi Jaehyun.

"Halo J. Aku tidak pernah sangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Namaku Johnny. Aku yang menciptakanmu."

Jaehyun berkedip, membuka matanya.

"Aku selalu membayangkan penciptaku sudah menjadi pria tua sekarang," katanya jujur. Datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku belum menjadi pria tua karena aku membuatmu saat masih kecil. Bahkan J yang diambil untuk menamai propotipemu itu diambil dari inisial namaku, jika kau mau tahu."

Johnny duduk di sampingnya setelah puas tertawa. Dia sering mendengar pendapat yang sama, tapi tidak pernah se- _frontal_ itu.

Johnny suka Humanoid ini.

"Pecaya atau tidak, sebenarnya kau adalah hasil eksperimen buatan anak jenius yang kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi siapa sangka, aku justru mendapat banyak uang dari hal itu.

Perusahaan ini, NCT, sudah seperti istriku. Aku menganggap semua Neo-Humanoid yang pernah dibuat sebagai anak-anakku. Jadi, walau aku masih muda, aku sudah mengalami banyak pengalaman menyakitkan saat melihat mereka terluka atau meninggalkanku. Seperti apa yang mungkin terjadi padamu."

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti, menunduk, mengambil napas.

Dia jadi terpikir, bagaimana keadaan Taeyong sekarang.

Wajah menangisnya saat mengantar Jaehyun dibandara masih tersimpan jelas dalam memorinya.

Di saat seperti ini, Jaehyun jadi sedikit tak menyukai kemampuan ingatan otak buatannya.

Johnny tersenyum melihat itu.

"Harus kukatakan, aku cukup terkejut melihat seluruh hasil tesmu. Perkembangan fisik, mental, dan emosionalmu sangat luar biasa, jauh melebihi ekspektasiku.

Dulu, aku memang mengira Neo-Humanoid prototipe J sudah paling cukup baik. Siap diperbanyak dan dijual kepada konsumen. Sayangnya, masih terdapat banyak kekurangan yang menghambat pertumbuhan kalian. Kalian memerlukan perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih.

Mereka yang mampu membeli produk kami, seringkali tidak mempunyai kesabaran yang cukup dan waktu untuk itu, memilih mengembalikannya lagi ke perusahaan dengan alasan malfungsi dan hal lain. Tidak cukup mengherankan sebenarnya. Orang-orang kaya itu bahkan tidak punya cukup waktu dan cinta untuk anak mereka, apalagi untuk sebuah Neo-Humanoid.

Sekarang, model terbaru kami, dirancang lebih _mandiri_. Mereka tak memerlukan banyak kasih sayang dan perhatian untuk merangsang pertumbuhan mereka, tapi rupanya karena fitur ini, mereka memiliki juga tidak sempurna dan memiliki kekurangan."

Jaehyun memandang penasaran melalui sorot mata kosongnya.

"Neo-Humanoid tipe baru itu tentu saja bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Bisa bergerak, berbicara, berpikir, melakukan berbagai pekerjaan, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi entah bagaimana, mereka kekurangan sesuatu. Suatu hal mendasar yang merubah tujuan awal perusahaan ini dibuat.

Sekarang para Neo-Humanoid itu lebih seperti pekerja robot yang hanya dibuat dan dibeli untuk membantu meringankan pekerja manusia. Tidak lebih."

Johnny mendesah. Kemudian tersenyum bangga.

"Bagaimana kau berkembang sampai seperti saat ini, sebenarnya yang paling mendekati impianku saat membuat Neo-Humanoid dulu. _Teman_ manusia.

Ironisnya... sebanyak apapun aku ingin memberi waktu dan kesempatan untukmu hidup lebih lama, aku masih belum tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya.

Ternyata, selain menyangkut kerusakan perangkat yang bisa diganti atau diperbaik disini, kau juga mengalami kerusakan unik dan kompleks lain yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Johnny memandang hasil ciptaannya itu tidak tega, seakan tidak rela mengatakan ini.

"Aku khawatir jika waktumu yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sekarang, J."

Jaehyun memandangnya lama, kemudian berpaling agar memandang lurus lagi.

"Aku mengerti."

"Oh." Johnny cukup kaget. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku tidak takut mati."

"Kenapa?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku bersedia mendengarkan."

Hening sebentar. Jaehyun memandangi tangannya lama, memutar kilasan balik masa lalunya dari memori otak buatannya baru kemudian bicara.

"Dulu aku dibuang oleh pemilikku yang asli karena dianggap tak berharga. Anak yang aku temani, menyuruh pelayannya mnyingkirkanku, membuangku ke tempat sampah tanpa mau peduli apa yang terjadi. Tapi bukannya melakukan tugasnya, pelayan itu justru membawaku pulang, memberikanku pada anaknya.

Setelah dianggap tidak dapat memuaskan pemilik asliku, aku jadi berpikir jika aku memang tidak berharga seperti apa yang dia katakan. Tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Aku hanyalah mesin rusak karena tidak bisa bicara dan bergerak sangat lamban.

Tapi anak pelayan itu... dia mau menerimaku. Dia memberiku nama _Jaehyun_ setelah melihat inisial J di belakang telingaku. Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah terus mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Aku bisu selama empat tahun, menjadi bayangannya selama itu. Tapi dia tetap berbicara padaku, memelukku, bermain dan tertawa saat sedang bersamaku.

Orang tuanya mulai berpikir jika tidak baik membiarkan ana mereka berteman dan membuat ikatan dengan sebuah mesin rusak sepertiku. Mereka sering sekali berniat membawaku kembali ke tempatku dibuat, pada kalian, dan sebagai gantinya menjanjikan akan membawa ganti Neo-Humanoid model terbaru yang lebih bagus. Tapi anak itu tidak menyerah padaku. Dia bersikeras mempertahanku sambil menangis. Anak itu... dia benar-benar anak terbodoh di dunia ini."

Johnny diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak bermaksud menyela.

"Karena itulah aku tidak takut mati. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur atas waktu yang aku miliki bersamanya. Aku sudah bersyukur karena sempat diinginkan. Tapi-"

Jaehyun berhenti.

"Tapi?"

Jaehyun bisa mendengar Taeyong menangis, memanggil namanya saat ini. Ilusi yang membuat perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Perasaan sakit yang tidak terdefinisikan di sekitar dadanya.

"Justru dialah yang membuatku takut. Aku tahu ini akan membuatnya sedih. Aku juga tahu aku akan menjadi sangat egois karena sekarang sanagat menginginkannya ada disampingku sampai saat itu tiba."

Johnny mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jaehyun, penuh simpati.

"Maaf, Jaehyun. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu. Sebagai gantinya, akulah yang akan ada di sisimu."

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Bisa aku meminta satu hal?"

"Tentu."

Jaehyun membisikkan pelan pesannya, menutup mata. Tiba-tiba tidak bertenaga. Ada cahaya berkedip-kedip redup dari matanya seperti kehabisan energi.

"Tolong... sampaikan itu... padanya..."

Kemudian tubuhnya tidak bergerak lagi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan terlalu sering menangis. Itu membuat wajahmu jelek, Taeyong._

.

.

.

.

.

"BODOH! JAEHYUN BODOH! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN KEMBALI! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI TAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU!"

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah terus ngikutin story ini dan meninggalkan review :')


	7. chapter 7

**My Jaehyun**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

.

.

 **Seoul**  
 _7 bulan, 2 minggu, 1 hari kemudian_

Taeyong berjalan melewati lorong penuh rak makanan ringan di supermarket, mengambil banyak cokelat dan memasukkannya dalam troli -yang sudah penuh terisi ramen, kotak sereal, dan makanan instan kalengan.

List daftar belanjaannya sudah tercoret semua.

Taeyong mendesah, menuliskan satu catatan di bagian bawah kertas.

 _Seandainya Jaehyun masih bersamaku._

-acara berbelanjanya tidak akan semembosankan ini.

Taeyong memasukkan pena dan kertas itu ke sakunya dan menuju ke kasir.

Setelah membayar, Taeyong langsung pulang. Disambut oleh pemandangan tumpukan buku dan kertas berserakan, yang terlalu malas dia rapikan.

Rasanya terlalu tenang.

Taeyong merasa kesepian di apartemen ini sejak mereka, salah satu dari pekerja NCT, datang dan membawakan pesan terakhir Jaehyun untuknya. Sampai sekarang, Taeyong selalu merasa seperti itu kemanapun dia pergi.

Tidak ada lagi Jaehyun si Neo-Humanoid. Tidak ada lagi Jaehyun dan kekakuannya. Tidak ada lagi Jaehyun dan semua omelannya. Tidak ada lagi Jaehyun dengan semua kesempurnaannya. Tidak ada Jaehyun dan ke- _sangat Jaehyun_ -annya.

Taeyong ingin menangis setiap memikirkan itu.

Ayahnya selalu khawatir dan sering menyuruhnya pindah ke kampus di kota tempatnya lahir, agar dia tidak perlu tinggal sendiri, tapi tentu saja Taeyong menolak.

Setelah menaruh kantong belanjaan begitu saja di sofa, Taeyong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidur sebentar.

 _Ting tong!_

Bel pintu mengejutkan Taeyong yang seketika duduk dan terpaksa kembali terjaga. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju pintu. Terlalu kesal dan siap memaki siapapun yang datang bertamu.

Bukankah sangat tidak sopan mengganggu seseorang yang baru akan mulai tidur?

"Yaa, kau ini-"

Taeyong menggosok matanya. Jantungnya baru saja melompat dari tempatnya. _Secara harfiah._

Taeyong benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi di tempat tidurnya kan?

"JAEHYUN?!"

Taeyong tersentak. Dia menarik sosok itu masuk ke apartemennya, mengusap rambutnya dan menelusuri wajahnya.

 _Benar! Ini Jaehyunku!_

Taeyong memeluknya erat-erat. Menghirup aroma pakaian yang baru dicuci itu dan membasahinya dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Jaehyun-" Bisiknya serak. "Bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir kau mati-"

"Mati? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Seseorang bernama Johnny! Dia datang dan membawa pesan darimu dan kupikir kau sudah-"

Bodoh! Taeyong baru menyadari jika Johnny sama sekali tidak menyinggung hal itu. Pemuda itu hanya berkata - _Jangan terlalu sering menangis. Itu membuat wajahmu jelek, Taeyong-_ kemudian Taeyong terlalu kalut, membuat kesimpulan sendiri, sibuk menangis dan berteriak-teriak tanpa sempat memberinya kesempatan bicara.

Suara isakan dan kata-kata tersendat muncul dari bibirnya.

"Jadi- jadi- jadi- kau tidak mati?"

"Tidak." Dia mencium kening Taeyong. "Butuh beberapa waktu dan usaha untuk memperbaikiku, tapi mereka berhasil."

Taeyong mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa Jaehyun di depannya ini nyata. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehyun yang mulai bergerak selaras dengannya.

Jaehyun meraih pinggangnya, memperdalam ciuman itu dengan penuh semangat. Seakan menanggalkan kesan kekakuan yang _sangat Jaehyun_ nya selama ini.

Taeyong sampai tersentak mundur.

Ada kilatan lain di mata Jaehyun. Tidak kosong seperti dulu. Ekspresi wajahnya pun tidak sedatar biasanya.

Neo-Humanoid itu terlihat _berbeda_.

"Kau-kau-kenapa bisa?"

Napas Taeyong menderu, mengambil udara susah payah seperti habis lari marathon. Sebelum merasa napasnya _dicuri_ lagi.

Jaehyun tidak berhenti, melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan, masih mengecupi dan melumat ganas bibir Taeyong, memasukkan lidahnya, mendekat, menekan tubuhnya hingga punggung Taeyong menyentuh dinding.

Taeyong terdiam. Memperhatikan wajah Neo-Humanoid itu. Rambut cokelatnya yang kini berubah pirang, juga kelopak matanya yang menutup.

Tiba-tiba semua kontak itu berhenti.

Taeyong mengerjap.

Mata cokelat lembut Jaehyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang selalu Taeyong inginkan. Jaehyun tersenyum -menyeringai!- sangat tampan.

" _Wanna do it with me? In your bed_?"

.

.

.

Tayong terbangun sambil menguap. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, tidak sadar kapan tepatnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka mata, menariknya mendekat. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyong.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Bodoh, aku juga merindukanmu!" Taeyong bergumam ke dadanya.

Taeyong sangat sedih dan kesepian karena beranggapan Jaehyun sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi dia malah kembali dan- wajah Taeyong seluruhnya merah saat mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Jaehyun?" Bingungnya.

"Hmh? Mereka memperbaikiku."

Taeyong melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan dan duduk.

"Tapi kau banyak berubah!"

"Apanya yang berubah?"

Jaehyun duduk juga, menyingkap selimut dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Taeyong. Santai saja meski tak berpakaian.

"Yaaa! Mau kemana?!" Taeyong berteriak, membalik badan sambil menutupi mata. "Dan tutupi tubuhmu itu! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

Tidak menggubris, Jaehyun memungut celananya dari lantai. Mengambil sebuah kertas terlipat dari sakunya dan memberikan itu pada Taeyong.

"Err- apa ini?"

"Tagihan."

Taeyong jelas bingung.

"Kau minta bayaran- umm, setelah aku tidur denganmu, begitu?

Jaehyun tertawa. Bukan tawanya yang biasa. Tapi tawa puas yang tulus dan terdengar nyaring.

Taeyong memukul kepalanya keras. "Aku tidak mengerti bodoh! Jelaskan yang benar!"

Jaehyun berdecak. Hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Taeyong masih kaget karena melihat Jaehyun begitu _ekspresif_. Dia sudah tidak seperti Neo-Humanoid tapi manusia sungguhan sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, itu tagihan biaya untuk perbaikanku."

"Oh."

Taeyong membuka selembar kertas itu dan merasa langsung terkena serangan jantung.

"SATU KOMA DUA PULUH TUJUH MILIAR WON?!" Taeyong berteriak.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu santai, kembali tiduran.

"DARIMANA AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN UANG SEBANYAK ITU, HAH?!"

"Tenang, sayang, kau bisa mencicilnya seumur hidup. Harga itu wajar karena mereka mengganti semua perangkat dalam tubuhku, sekaligus menambah fitur-fitur canggih baru yang menarik. Aku jadi Neo-Humanoid _super_ sekarang."

Dia terkekeh, memberi senyum seribu watt yang nyilaukan dan mencium bibir Taeyong.

"Sekarang kemari, aku belum puas. Kita lakukan lagi ya?"

Taeyong meronta dalam pelukannya.

"YAAA, SIAPA KAU?! AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU! KEMBALIKAN JAEHYUNKU! KEMBALIKAN JAEHYUNKU YANG DULUUUUU!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Kali ini serius end. Thankyou.  
Mind to Review? :)


End file.
